


Lavender

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really is a little too short for a Summary, just read and enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Ehllenalin, but all remaining mistakes are still mine...

Gibbs closed the file of his latest case and watched how his team was getting ready to leave.

"Good night, Gibbs," Kate waved her hand and Gibbs smiled a soft smile at her.

"Good night, Kate, see you on Monday," he put the file in his outbox and listened to Tony's and McGee's bantering, before the elevator door closed and cut their words off.

They were acting like children sometimes, but they were also one hell of a team, so he ignored them as long as they knew when to stop.

The Agent grabbed his things and waved at Agent Peters who was still working on his desk, "You still on for poker night next week?"

"Would I miss it?" Peters replied and rubbed his hands together. "As long as I get a chance to meet with Todd..."

Gibbs chuckled.

The man was a lost cause.

"Night, Peters."

 

Gibbs stopped at Starbucks on his way home, he felt too worn out and lazy to bother himself with making coffee, so he decided to buy some.

A hot coffee and a bath sounded more then good right now and would help him to relax some, so he could finally leave work behind and go to sleep.

 

He had a hard time to stay staying awake, after the almost three days without sleep that he had, but it had been worth it, the latest perp wouldn't get another chance to hurt someone and a sense of deep satisfaction filled him when he remembered the surprised face of the soldier when Gibbs and DiNozzo had him overcome and cuffed in a matter of a few heartbeats...

When he finally arrived at his home and opened the door, he could hear water running in his bath room and the sound of low singing and sighed.

He pulled his tie from around his neck and let it slip to the ground, not caring where it would land as he began to open the buttons of his shirt.

The slight smell of lavender hit his nose and he took a deep breath and hummed.

He loved this smell.

It reminded him of one of the better times in his life.

Gibbs pulled the jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor when he reached the first step of the stairs, which would lead him to his bath room.

Never loosing his hold on the cup in his hands and stopped to kick his shoes off, before he continued on.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he could see the light spilling through a crack of the bath room door and smiled at the sight of flickering candles.

The singing was louder here, but still low and Gibbs recognized the song as the title theme of a movie, a romance, if he remembered correctly.

He loosened his belt; opened the button of his fly and pulled his socks from his feet and between this took sips from his coffee, which was starting to get cold now.

And Gibbs hated cold coffee.

A person appeared in front of him and took the cup out of his hands before pulling him into the bath room and closing the door to prevent the warm air from escaping.

"I've waited all day for this," Gibbs said and saw into dancing eyes.

He shuddered when slightly cold hands rubbed over his chest in a few lazy circles, before they came to rest on his fly and began to open it oh so slowly.

Gibbs groaned low in his throat, when the hands pulled his pants and underwear down in one single motion.  
"God," he whispered and his normally so cool demeanor cracked.

The rubbing continued down his legs until Gibbs felt a tap on one knee, which gave him the signal to step out of his clothes.

A sudden movement had the clothes flying through the room until they were hitting the opposite wall.

Gibbs chuckled "My, we are eager tonight, huh?"

The hands came back up again and Gibbs had to gasp when he felt how two cold fingers were tracing the big vain on his cock.

He felt himself harden, something he didn't think would be possible after all this stress, but there he was, now mewling needfully and leaning into the featherlight touch.

Gibbs closed his eyes in bliss, only to let them snap open again, when he felt hot breath against his manhood.

Before he could say or do anything, he was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth and sucked down eagerly.

"Oh God," he shouted and had to clasp the bobbing head when wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his body.

He felt how his balls draw up and knew that he wouldn't last long before he came, so he tried to pull the person up and away from himself.

Even when he liked a blow job, he hated the idea of someone swallowing his cum.

"I...I'm...going...to cum," Gibbs panted and felt how his orgasm rushed through him like an express train.

He tried again to pull the body up, only to be slammed against the wall behind himself.

The coldness of the tiles on his back and the hot mouth on his cock send shock waves through his body and he came with a shouted "OH GOD,TONY!"


End file.
